


Gay Christmas ("I'm Gay. Gay means Happy.")

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Slight swearing, The little dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Just another Merry Christmas full of the sides and their antics.





	Gay Christmas ("I'm Gay. Gay means Happy.")

Virgil looked on fondly from where he had curled up in an armchair with his Nightmare Before Christmas mug. Roman and Patton were sitting on the floor next to the tree sorting presents. Very excitedly. “This one is yours Dark and Depressing!” Roman booms before throwing the present in Virgil’s general direction and diving back into the large pile remaining. Virgil lets out a screech, ducking to avoid the present. “ROMAN WHAT THE HELL-” Logan quickly cuts in without looking up from his book to prevent any further escalation, “Roman don't throw presents. The likelihood of someone getting injured increases exponentially and I have already had to bandage Patton twice.” Patton smiles sheepishly. “They were just scratches Lo. I was just a little too excited is all.” Roman pouts. “You're just a killjoy calculator watch.” Virgil raises his hand. “Virgil votes we don't throw anything. No sports on Christmas.” Now Logan looks up. “Now that,” he says firmly, “is a very amenable idea Virgil.” “Gays, gays, gays, we're done! Let us begin! I CALL OPENING FIRST!” “Finally,” Virgil sighs, unfolding himself from his chair and heading towards the presents. Logan tries to dawdle because “I only have five pages left in this chapter”, but is finally wrangled into joining the others by Patton’s pleas and puppy dog eyes. Once the friends are all gathered, the whirlwind begins. Roman rips his packages open, managing to spread paper and glitter everywhere, much to both Virgil’s and Logan’s consternation. Patton proceeds to open his gifts and alternate between breaking into overjoyed tears and hugging everyone in turn. Logan opens his packages with surgical precision, rapidly disposing of any wrapping and mechanically thanking everyone for their gifts. Virgil opens his quietly, and kindly thanks everyone in a slightly shocked manner, thinking about how amazing it was that they were all willing to be his friends. With Roman still yelling about his gifts, Patton quickly vanishes into the kitchen where he finishes making their dinner with a sort of manic energy. “Hey Logan,” Virgil whispers while Roman drones on in the background, “are you still good on the plan to calm Patton down and make him sleep?” Logan nods firmly in response as the loudest side suddenly sweeps Virgil into his arms and carries him away bridal style, much to the victim’s chagrin if his insults and threats are anything to go by. After eating Patton's spread, Roman and Virgil settle on the couch - Virgil in Roman's lap - to watch a movie. Patton continues to bustle around in the kitchen, Logan leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, watching. “Patton,” he finally breaks in, “allow me to assist you. The job will be done more quickly if you concede.” “Oh thank you so much Lo, I may be in a little over my head,” he says wryly, looking at the towering piles of dishes. Logan strides in, rolling up his sleeves, and the two make their way through the chores fairly quickly. After the kitchen is cleaned, Patton thanks Logan and attempts to head off and continue working elsewhere. “No,” Logan simply says before picking up a baffled Patton and throwing him over his shoulder. “Logan, put me down please, I have work to do and I can't possibly settle down, it's too exciting!” “I’ll figure something out,” Logan mumbles as he deposits Patton on the couch before settling down himself and pulling Patton to him. Patton struggles, making excuses that he “Has things to do!” but Logan refuses to let go. He pulls him even closer, places a kiss on his forehead - causing the struggling to stop - and suggests that they “just watch a few episodes of Parks and Rec in order to celebrate.” They get through two minutes before Patton is dead asleep, arms around Logan, legs on his lap, head on his shoulder. Virgil looks up, sees the two, and sends a thumbs up to Logan, who returns it with a small smile. Patton sleeps for several hours, waking up again at around 8 the next morning. He is confused for a moment before he catches sight of Logan, glasses askew and hair a mess. He giggles and proceeds to poke his cheek. “Wake up,” he sings, “let's look at our stockings!” Logan mumbles and brushes his hand away, turning his head and attempting to go back to sleep. Poke. “Mm awake,” he mumbles. Patton waits several moments until he's drifted off again before: poke. “Augh!” This carries on until Logan has been poked into moderate awareness and Patton hands him a large cup of coffee. He then moves on to Roman who shoots awake and accidentally throws Virgil off his lap. Two for one, Patton thinks, smiling as a disheveled Virgil lets out a long, colorful stream of swear words before flipping his boyfriend double birds from the floor. He shoves a mug into Virgil’s hands and herds all three to where he placed the stockings, bouncing with excitement and energy. Virgil - of course - settles in Roman's lap and promptly falls asleep after looking through his stocking. Roman excitedly pulls his remaining trinkets out and begins painting Virgil nails with his new nail polish. Patton once again excitedly opens his gifts, however Logan - still mostly asleep - leans on Patton's shoulder and doesn't even attempt to open his. Patton takes advantage of his new Polaroid camera to take some pictures of Logan's fluffy hair and peaceful face. He almost falls over laughing at the death grip/cuddle he has on his warm coffee mug. The morning passes in relative peace. Eventually, Logan is awake enough to function and Virgil wakes up again and doesn't even bat an eye at his newly painted nails. After they are all awake, Roman suggests they play a game, as they usually do. “That sounds great kiddo! Let's play monopoly!” Roman scrambles to go get the game. Virgil slowly gets up and ambles to the closet Roman sprinted past and pulls out the game. He sets it up with a smirk and a statement: “I get first pick. So, I choose the rainbow dog.” Roman comes skidding around the corner and in an indignant, out of breath voice, with his hand over his heart, exclaims, “YOU CAN'T USE MY PIECE!” “Technically,” Logan points out, “we decided that whomever sets the game up is allowed first pick, and it was never specifically stated that that was your piece and only your piece.” “But-” Roman begins pouting, only to be interrupted by Patton. “Aw, it's ok kiddo, you can be the hat instead!” He ignores his boyfriend's smirk and huffs, “Fine.” The game proceeds, with Roman in a rather huffy mood. It only gets worse as Virgil proceeds to, well, monopolize the board. As soon as it ends, Roman does a hair flip and disappears saying that he “doesn’t deserve this abuse!” It remains quiet for the remainder of the day and by that night, all has been forgotten - or so it seems. Later that night, Roman innocently suggests playing another round of Monopoly; the others all agree, and Logan goes to retrieve the game. They hear a very confused noise from the closet, and when Logan reappears, he’s holding a bright pink box covered in sparkles and wrapped in a bow with the word "Monopoly" written on it in swoopy handwriting. Virgil’s brow began to furrow as he looked at Roman’s obviously pleased face. They cut the bow to open to game, only to be faced with a multitude of tiny wrapped pieces and a wrapped board. Virgil begins to glare. They unwrap everything only to discover that every piece had been painted bright colors and covered in sparkles. The money had been reprinted and now had different pictures of each of the four on them. Virgil looked positively thunderous, Logan confused, Patton surprised but delighted, and Roman smug. Suddenly, Virgil stood up. “Roman, you have a three second head start. Start running.” Roman's goes from baffled, to understanding, to fear, to terror within the span of a few seconds. He stands, stumbles, and takes off followed by an angry sounding “ONE” and giggles from a highly entertained Patton. “How did he manage to do all of this within such a short time period and without our knowledge?” Logan wonders aloud incredulously, looking over the newly minted “bills” and large pile of wrapping paper that had accumulated. Just another Merry Christmas for the four friends.


End file.
